


Deal with the Devil

by ellay_gee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Creepy Ardyn, Hurt No Comfort, JUST, M/M, Poor Prompto, This One Is Dark, You Have Been Warned, ardyn is a super dick, but its def not wanted, even for me, extreme dubcon, just cause of words tho, like no one really says no, not like the actions, promdyn is a dark ship, promdynweek, satan lives, seriously, writer is satan, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellay_gee/pseuds/ellay_gee
Summary: Based on a wonderful kaciart pic (link inside); Prompto must make a deal with his least favorite person in order to save the life of someone he loves.  Horrible stuff and mindfuckery ensues.





	Deal with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on some in stream chatting for this kaciart drawing: http://kaciart.tumblr.com/image/169319549873 She is lovely and amazing and def one of my favorite muses. 
> 
> To Heal a Chocobo was delayed due to my wanting to get this out on the correct day for Prompdyn week, but should be up tomorrow or tuesday at latest. Just doing the final editing :) Enjoy!

**_WoR, year three_ **

 

When the Yojimbo stepped aside, he knew he was expected.

It was never that easy.

Prompto stood at the base of the steps to the citadel, steeling himself.  The last time he was here…

Well…

Things didn’t turn out well for him.

He’d been on a reckless mission, then.  One no one had asked him to go on.  One he almost didn’t make it out of.  He supposed, technically, no one asked him to go on this one, either.  But, here he was.  Doing the only thing he knew to do to help those he loved. To help the ones who would be of more use to Noctis when he made his return.

Sacrifice himself.

 

* * *

 

**_Two Years Earlier_ **

Prompto breathed hard, doing his best to make himself small.  Well, smaller.

Ardyn stood across the room from him, grinning that sinister grin of his.  This was the first time he’d seen the walking sack of daemons since Gralea, and he frankly had been stupid to not expect to see him, here, of all places.

But, he’d been rash and bull headed and decided he would sneak into Insomnia for supplies.  He’d gathered quite a few useful things, luckily, but had decided to stop by Noctis’ apartment for nostalgia’s sake.  To be close to his prince, if only for a few moments.

The building had withstood the final battle quite well, and it only took a little while to find a window he could shimmy through.  The fact the complex looked untouched made him shiver, for it proved that when the dust had settled, there’d been no one left to root through the remains.

Even though it had been more than three years since the capital fell, even though most of the people Prompto held dear were still alive, he found the world crashing down around him all over again as the desolate feeling of ‘loss’ permeated his being.

He had been crying on Noctis’ couch when Ardyn found him. 

The burly red head waxed poetic while he savaged the blond, beating him near within an inch of his life before forcing himself on the broken boy there on the floor where he and Noctis used to sit under a shared blanket and have marathon video game sessions.

He’d cooed to him after, had held his hands while he forced Prompto to crush a hi-potion between trembling fingers.  He’d laughed softly at the boy and told him he knew where to find him, should he ever have a need.  And then he was gone.

* * *

 

 ** _Present_** **_Day_**

And so, here Prompto was.  Ready to do it all again.

He walked straight to the throne room; he knew there’d be no other place that Ardyn would want to be.  And, sure enough, there he was draped over the throne, a glass of wine in his hand and a smirk upon his sickeningly handsome face.

“Oh, my dear Prompto. How de _light_ ful to see you.  And just when I was getting the urge to destroy something beautiful.”

Prompto’s cheeks involuntarily reddened. He said nothing for a moment, even contemplated turning tail and running.  But…

“I..I need help.  Ignis, he’s sick, and…”

Ardyn’s face broke into a wide grin and he beckoned the young man forward with his free hand while he indulged in another sip of wine.

Prompto mounted the stairs tentatively, swallowing hard.  Every fiber of his being was screaming at him to run. _No! bad! Get away!_

Not bothering to sit up properly, Ardyn gestured at him to stop directly in front of the throne.  Ardyn stared up at him, eyes dancing in dangerous amusement.  Instead of addressing his line of query, however, the older man simply cleared his throat and looked pointedly at the ground.

“Tell me, _Prompto_ ;” he said the blond’s name with no small amount of ownership.  “Do you know why the throne is on the highest pedestal in the chamber?”

Prompto furrowed one eyebrow, glancing from side to side. The remark was obviously not what he expected.

Before he could respond however, Ardyn caught his gaze again.  “ _Because_ ,” he growled, “no one is to look down upon the king.”

“Oh, uh…” Prompto looked as if he would go back down a few levels, but stopped at Ardyn’s frown.  Resigned, he let out a sigh and got to his knees.

Ardyn drained his glass of wine, never looking away from the boy as he did.  Once he was finished he simply tossed it to the side, and smirked at the small jump the young man gave when the glass shattered a few feet away.

“Now that you properly know your place,” he said, finally straightening up in the throne, “I may be willing to hear your plea.”

His amber eyes flashed darkly as they drank in Prompto’s fear and resignation. There was a storm of violence and lust in them that set the freckled youth’s nerves on edge.  He bit his lower lip and looked away.

“..w..well, like I was saying—“

Ardyn tut-tut- _tutted_ , clicking his tongue in displeasure.  He reached down and gripped Prompto’s chin gently, forcing his head back up and tried to lock their eyes once more. He let out a half amused half perturbed snort at the gunner’s continued attempts to look anywhere else. “Come, now, is that any way to look at your savior?”

Prompto finally turned his lavender gaze on the man before him; it was hard to chase away the twist of disgust from his features upon viewing the figment of his waking nightmares, but he did.  For Ignis.

Smarm and superiority practically dribbled out of the man’s pores as he finally sat back, slowly releasing Prompto’s chin, but not without a few soft strokes of his index finger against the soft flesh of his throat.

“There, that’s better.  Now, you say your adviser has taken ill?  I’m supposing you would like a Remedy,” he let his voice go low, putting some sex into it. “…or perhaps an Elixer?”  The silence shattered around them as Ardyn accessed his armiger and pulled the rare curative into existence, waving the red haze away dramatically.  He gave the young man a half smile as he leaned back in the throne and threw his legs casually over the arm of it.

Prompto clutched at his jeans nervously, but dared not look away.  “Yes.  Y..yes, that would be good. That would work.”

Ardyn’s face folded in a predatory grin.  “And what have you to offer me, boy?  These are rather rare these days.  I can’t just part with it for nothing.”

It was then that Prompto looked away again, but Ardyn just chuckled darkly.  “Come, now, boy, I haven’t got all day.”

“I…you…” Prompto faltered, a traitorous tear running down his face.

“Oh come now, boy. You can do better than that.  Spit it out.”

Prompto cleared his throat and tried again.  “We both know what you want, Ardyn.” His voice was laced with malice and hurt, and his shoulders began to shake.  “Just…just take it.”

Ardyn backhanded him hard enough to land him on the floor, and was on him in an instant.  He clutched at the boy’s red shirt, lifting him a few inches.  Prompto clenched his eyes shut, tensing, waiting for him to begin.

But Ardyn just dropped him to the floor again.  When Prompto dared venture to open an eye, the man was in the throne again, regarding him silently. 

“Oh, dear _dear_ Prompto.  So naïve.  I’ve already taken everything I want from you.  First, in Gralea, when I took you in the snow…and again in the control room…and again and again _and again_ in your cell while you hung upon that device, waiting for your prince to come.  But that, my boy, was for retalliation.” His lips curled up in a parody of a grin, a touch of glee lighting his eyes. “And, just mere miles from here, when I took you in Noctis’ old apartment, beat you and laughed as you cried brokenly below me; now _that_ was for fun.”

He waved the Elixir in the air between them as Prompto lumbered back to his knees.  “But this is a _deal_ we’re making, boy.  It’s true that I can take anything I want at any time.  But, for _this_ , you need to give me something."

Prompto sputtered, confused.  He didn’t _have_ anything.

Ardyn narrowed his eyes.  “Perhaps it’s true what they say about blonds, after all.  Let me spell it out for you.  First, I want you to remove all of your clothing.  _Slowly_.  Then, I want you back on your knees, and I want you to _beg me_ to fuck you.  Make me believe it.  If you do, we’ll move on to the next phase.  If you’re a very _very_ good boy, you may just earn what you so desire.”

Prompto bit his lip and nodded. He would do this for Ignis.  For Gladiolus.  For…for Noctis.

He stood and did as the man bid, removing every strip of clothing and laying them on the cobbled stairs.  He moved closer to the throne and got to his knees again, averting his eyes from Ardyn’s.

“Uhm, please fuck me, Ardyn.” His voice squeaked and cracked, sounding completely unnatural.  He closed his eyes and tried again when there was no response. “Please, Ardyn. I…I, uh, I—“

“Call me ‘Your Majesty’.”

Prompto stumbled over his words, finally dropping out an incredulous ‘ _what_ ’.

Ardyn didn’t move, but the whole room around them seemed to darken, and a shiver went through the freckled youth that didn’t have anything to do with the chill of the chamber or his bare skin.

“Do you want the Elixir?”  Ardyn nearly growled, sounding truly angry for the first time since Prompto approached the throne.

“Uh, y..yes, yes ..Y..Your Ma…majesty.  I’m sorry.  I…” Prompto gulped in a few breaths, finally looking up at the hated man through wet eyelashes.  “…I need you to fuck me. _I need it._   Please, Y..Your Majesty.”

“Well, my boy, if you _need_ it.  Show me.”  Ardyn resettled in the throne, gesturing to his crotch, which was starting to sport quite the bulge.

Prompto shuffled forward on his knees, reaching his trembling hands forward to release Ardyn’s cock from its confines.  His breath came in short gasps as he pumped it a few times, before lowering his mouth on the head, swirling his tongue around the slit before taking him in further.  He began sucking in earnest, twisting his hand at the base of the large cock and trying not to gag as sour precum dribbled into his mouth.

Ardyn adjusted himself, folding his hands behind his head while he watched the blond suck his dick.  The boy was good, but with practice and a little guidance… “Look at me while you do it; I want to see how much you’re enjoying it.”

So he did; he looked at Ardyn as he asked, and moaned and licked and sucked while Ardyn rained down condescending praise that only served to make the blond feel more dirty, more used.  When he came, Prompto swallowed down the bitter liquid and cried softly as Ardyn gently patted his hair.

When he finally pulled away and wiped his mouth, Ardyn was staring at him with a satisfied smirk.  “What a good boy you are.  No wonder the royal retinue keeps you around.”

Prompto trembled and backed away slightly, shamefully covering his own half-hard member.  Nothing about this day made him feel more hate towards himself than that involuntary reaction had.  His chest hitched as he tried to breathe through his loathing. “Th..thank you, Your Majesty. Can..can I have the Elixir, now?” 

Ardyn clucked his tongue and rearranged himself in the throne, sitting up and gesturing for Prompto to stand.  “Though that was a pleasant distraction, I believe what you wanted was for me to fuck you, isn’t that right, _Prompto_?”

“I…but I…” Prompto darted his eyes between Ardyn and the Elixir and the door.  His shoulders deflated. It was no use.

When Ardyn removed his own shirt and beckoned him into his lap, he complied.  The older man situated him, pulling him close and running his chapped lips along the pale skin of his chest.

Prompto tried to think of Noctis as Ardyn ran his hands along his ribs and sank his teeth teasingly into his flesh.  But, every time he would drift off, the chancellor would force his attention back to him, make him say or do something to keep him grounded in the moment, keep him looking into those evil amber eyes.

Prompto was secretly grateful that the man seemed interested in preparing him; the last times they were together were all rough thrusts and blood and bruising holds.  Though the things happening now made him feel worse inside, he was at least glad his body was not having to endure the usual abuses. 

It was while Ardyn had two fingers inside him, slipping in and out and widening the hole that things went a little sideways, however.

He thrust in and kept them there, his fingers both wiggling ever so slightly against his prostate.  He stared hard into Prompto’s lavender eyes. “Tell me you love me.”

Prompto gasped, riding waves of pleasure and torrents of revulsion. “W—what?!  No.  No, I can’t…”

The fingers inside him curled viciously, eliciting a cry of pain.  “Then your adviser dies, and I fuck you anyway.”

Prompto let out a strangled scream of frustration and fear and a thousand other emotions crawling inside him.  The fingers unfurled and pulled out; Ardyn now using both hands to firmly grip his hips and hold him above the leaking head of his renewed erection.

Prompto cried out again, tears streaming down his face as he planted his hands on Ardyn’s shoulders and looked into his eyes.  He sniffed hard, swallowed, and nearly gagged.  But, he did as he was told.  “I love you, Y…Your Majesty.  I love you.” 

“Good boy.” Ardyn praised as he lowered the gunner onto himself, relishing in the way his eyes flashed in pain as the large cock was fed into his body.  His grip relaxed from bruising to merely guiding and he forced Prompto into a rhythm quickly, maintaining the eye contact.  “Now, make me believe it.”

He removed his hands so that Prompto had to ride him, and though he was sure his face betrayed every word, the blond kept up his false litany of love and devotion and pleasure and appreciation. It became nearly impossible when Ardyn grabbed his member, which was laying half hard against his belly, and pumped it hard and fast.  The older man delighted in the conflicting emotions playing through the youths eyes as they came together; Ardyn buried deep inside of the blond, and Prompto spurting across the older man’s chest.

“My my my, that _was_ fun.”  Ardyn said as he shoved Prompto off him onto the floor before standing to tower above him.  “Though next time, I think a little role play will be in order, yes? That sounds fun, what do you think?”  And suddenly, in a flash of red and an echo of mad laughter, Ardyn was gone and Noctis stood in his place, looking down at Prompto with a cruel twist to his features.

“Yeah, bro, we can have some _real_ fun, next time.  Remember what I did to you in Gralea?”  Not-Noctis took a menacing step forward that had Prompto crab walking backwards towards where he’d left his clothes.  “That’ll be a walk in the park compared to what I have in store for you.”

Then, Ardyn’s voice came out of Not-Noctis’ mouth.  “Or maybe something new?  Maybe—“ his features shifted and twitched again, and suddenly it was Gladiolus standing above him as he collected his things with shaking hands.  “Maybe next time, I’ll be the one waiting on you.”  Ardyn advanced, and with each step he changed into another nightmare.  Ignis. Cor. Luna. Iris. Until, finally, Regis stood over him, and he shoved his cane into Prompto’s’ shoulder, knocking him to the floor. “Look at you, pathetic thing.  Barely worth the barcode on your wrist.  You’re nothing, Prompto.  Just a number; a designation.  A minor cog in a much greater work than yourself; one that can easily go on without you. But, I do have to say, you can certainly be entertaining.” 

And with that, Not-Regis handed the Elixir to Prompto, and stepped back away.  When he smiled, it was all Ardyn.  “Don’t be a stranger, now.” 

And then he was gone.

 

* * *

 

“You’re fucking kidding me!  You got one, kid?  You really got one?”

Prompto had never seen Gladiolus so happy. The big warrior was positively glowing as he took the curative from the blond and headed into Ignis’ room. The two had been an annoyingly cute couple for over a year, now, and were the only reason Prompto kept going.  That, and the small shred of hope he still had that Noctis would come back. 

Prompto followed close behind, thankful that the warrior was too focused on the fact they had the means to save their friend, and not where these means were acquired. 

When he stepped into the dark room, Prompto knew his torment…his humiliation…had all been worth it.  The adviser’s skin was waxy and his breaths were shallow and pained.  The man reeked of an infection, and the bandages that wound their way around his chest and right arm were spotted with both old and new blood.

Godsdamned Red Giant. 

Once the Elixer was administered and Ignis was up and moving, Prompto excused himself to the couch while Gladiolus helped his boyfriend into the shower.

It wasn’t long before the warrior was depositing Ignis on the couch next to Prompto and preparing to go over to Takka’s to get them all some food.

Once the door to the caravan had closed, Ignis turned his face in Prompto’s direction, reaching out and patting him on the shoulder.  His hand lingered there, a warm presence on his trembling frame.

“Thank you, Prompto.  I’m not sure if I would have survived had you not located the curative.”

The gunner tried to keep his voice level, but it came out high and overly positive.  “No problem, Iggy.  Anything for you.”

The hand upon his shoulder squeezed lightly. 

“If you don’t mind my asking, where did you locate it? Maybe there’s more—“

Prompto cut off that line of thought, not wanting to give the adviser hope, nor put himself in that situation again too soon.  “It was just dumb luck, Iggy.  Found it near the Insomnia border.”

“Prompto—“  The adviser could hear the lie in Prompto’s words.

“Just…just drop it, Ig.  I’m just glad I could get it for you. Glad you’re safe.”

But Ignis had lost a little of his decorum over the years.  He was far less likely to let bullshit slide, and this is one of those times.  “You saw him there, didn’t you?”

“Iggy—“ the name a choked whisper on trembling lips.

“Prompto, please tell me you didn’t make some sort of arrangement with that man.  Please tell me you didn’t sacrifice more of yourself for me.”

His answer was a sudden warmth at his side as Prompto clung to his chest, burying his face in the crook of the adviser’s shoulder.  Tentatively, Ignis wrapped his arms around the young man, and pressed a gentle kiss into his hair.

“Prompto, I’m eternally grateful, but—“

“Don’t you dare,” came the muffled reply as Prompto gripped his friend tighter.  “Don’t you dare tell me it wasn’t worth it, or I shouldn’t have done it, or whatever. Don’t. Fucking. Dare.  I did not go through all this for you to tell me it was stupid.”

“Oh, Prompto.  My sweet, dear Prompto.”  Ignis held him tighter, the smaller man all but crawling into his lap as he cried.

Gladiolus found them that way a little while later; limbs twisted together and Prompto still crying into the ever growing wet patch on Ignis’ shirt.  For his part, the adviser had Prompto’s head tucked under his chin, and he spoke quiet soothing words as he rubbed small circles into the boy’s back.  Gladiolus dropped the bag onto the table, taking a heavy seat in the chair across from them. “Dammit, kid, what did you do?”

Ignis gave a short shake of his head, glaring in Gladiolus’ general direction and pulled Prompto in even tighter.

Gladiolus sighed, a mix of anger and sorrow forcing the breath from his body.  “Fuck, kid.  Just…fuck.”

Nothing else was said that night, and Ignis simply held onto Prompto until he’d finally drifted off to sleep.  He laid the boy out and Gladiolus was quick to cover him up as Ignis made his way back to the bathroom of the caravan to shed a few tears of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I also want to give credit to Draiad who said the "call me your majesty" thing and the "say it like you mean it" stuff and probably a few other things that sparked a lot of dark ideas in my twisted lil brain. As always, thanks for reading.
> 
> *Author DOES NOT condone non consensual acts of any kind. Please remember these are works of fiction.
> 
> Stay Brutal (metaphorically)


End file.
